Sherlock Drabbles
by SherlockDW2013
Summary: Short Drabbles on BBC Sherlock
1. Lestrade's Speech

Greg Lestrade was not looking forward to today. He really wasn't.  
It had been a week since Sherlock Holmes had jumped. Since he… _died_ Lestrade rolled the word around his mouth for a while before sighing. He had to say a speech that he had to read out in front of all the cameras, the reporters and the public. He looked up as someone said it was time. He nodded and walked through the nearby door. The moment he stepped through, cameras were flashing, he took a seat beside Sergeant Sally Donovan who looked straight ahead. Lestrade coughed and looked up

"I… Erm… I wouldn't have considered Sherlock and I, close but I considered him as a _friend_…" he paused momentarily before continuing

"It was a shock to hear he had died… I would say Sherlock was an asset to the police department, however it was a shame to out he was a fake despite the many cases we had solved together…"

If Lestrade had looked up at that very moment he would have seen a tall figure with dark hair leave the room

"I am sure we have all been affected by Sherlock Holmes' suicide. I don't really know what else to say apart from this:

"Sherlock Holmes was a great man… It's just a shame he didn't live long enough to be a good one…"


	2. Mycroft has a Message

Mycroft Holmes exited the black car and closed the door. It was beginning to rain now but doing what he had to do now, was best a time as any. He treaded across the sodden grass and delicately around the gravestones. He opened his umbrella as the rain grew harder. He still didn't care.

He finally arrived at a gravestone the read:

SHERLOCK HOLMES

Mycroft coughed awkwardly, it had been an hour after the funeral. He didn't want to be around anybody, he wanted to be on his own. With his little brother.

"It's hasn't been that long, brother, since you fell off St Barts. I blame myself for your early death… I was the one who gave Moriarty the required information to overthrow you. People would think I could never be broken, well, I am. I'm broken beyond human grief." Mycroft breathed in  
"I had just one job. When you were born, I made a vow that I would protect you. My Little Brother. Nobody asked me to, but it felt like the _right_ thing to do."

The rain was heavy now, like tears that were left unshed

"It was like that was my only job, forget the government, the country, it was just to look after you. Just one job. I messed it up. I ruined it. And for that, I'm sorry. I understand that I'm in no position to ask for anything, however, I have done many a favour for you. So, I'm asking you now, please, don't be dead."


	3. Sherlock Shuffle

**Blurred Lines- Robin Thicke  
Sherlock, John, Baker Street**

"Jawn… Jawn! Where are we going?!" A blindfolded Sherlock Holmes exclaimed as John Watson guided him down a flight of stairs of 221B Baker Street.  
"You'll see."  
"John, I don't like this blindfold was it necessary? I can barely see anything through the blindfold, it's all blurry!"  
"That's the point Sherlock."  
"Are we there yet?" John sighed and helped Sherlock down another step  
"Almost!" They finally achieved heading down the stair and John grabbed Sherlock's hand and led him into a room and sat him on a chair.  
"Can I take off the blindfold now?" Sherlock asked  
"Yes, Sherlock, you can." Sherlock did so and frowned at the cake which was decorated with icing and candles before him, but John just smiled  
"Happy Birthday Sherlock."

**Hero- Nickelback  
John, Sherlock, The Reichenbach Fall**

"Sherlock get down!" John Watson screamed as he saw the mighty Sherlock Holmes on the roof of Saint Barts  
"I can't… We'll have to do it like this."  
"What are you doing?"  
"John, I need you to pay attention to what I say now."  
"OK, Sherlock whatever you say."  
"Remember you once said that I was a Hero?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I'm not. I never was. I'm a lie."  
"Don't say that Sherlock!"  
"I'm sorry…"  
"Sherlock just stop it. Stop all this. You're a Hero to me and always will be." There was a chuckle on the other end  
"Goodbye John." Sherlock threw his phone away and leaned forward.  
He Fell.

**Invisible Touch- Genesis  
Sherlock Holmes, After The Reichenbach Fall.**

Hello, my name is Sherlock Holmes. I was a Consulting Detective who worked alongside John Watson, my only friend. And I fell from the top of Saint Barts 3 years ago. There was no plan, no back up and no help.  
I died.  
I am now a ghost who follows John Watson around. He can't see me or hear me, but, I can hear him and I can see him. But just between you and me, I can touch him. I can brush my hand across his shoulder and he can feel it. When he looks back I long for him to see me however he cannot, this is torture. It's like I have an Invisible Touch.  
I refuse to leave his side and refuse to go to the afterlife. He is my friend, my partner and I will stay with him until my soul decays. It's just me and John Watson. The Detective and his Blogger. Together, until the end of our days.

**Waka Waka- Shakira  
John, Child!Lock**

Sherlock stomped off and sat on a bench, John Watson chased after him and plopped himself next to the sulking child.  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"I don't like football!" Sherlock exclaimed and crossed his arms  
"You've barely tried Sherlock!"  
"Why did you drag me out here Uncle John? I was doing homework."  
"I thought it would be fun."  
"Well it wasn't." John felt something stab deep into his heart. That. Hurt.  
"Well you know what?" John kneeled in front of the child  
"What?"  
"How about you try again?"  
"Those others keep beating me!"  
"Well, you ignore Anderson and Sally, eh? I'll play on your side how's that?"  
"Really?" Sherlock looked up at his uncle  
"Really, you'll see we'll beat them. Now come on, brush yourself off and let's go!" John held out a hand and Sherlock took it; then they both ran to the waiting players and continued the game. This time, Sherlock enjoyed it.

**Someone Like You – Adele  
John, Sherlock's Grave**

John walked up to Sherlock's grave and placed a bouquet of flowers on it.  
"Hey, Sherlock. It's been a while since you fell… It feels just like yesterday that you… uh… died. I've met someone, you would probably object to her but… I like her, she's nice. We're going for dinner this Sunday. Another thing you would highly disapprove of… She's not like you though… Nowhere _near_. I wish I had told you somethings before you died but I guess that's what people call regrets… I just want to say there will never be anyone like you. I wish you would come back, just for me… Please, just for me."

**What does the Fox Say? – Ylvis  
Sherlock, John, Baker Street**

Sherlock scrolled aimlessly through the internet on John's laptop and came across this thing called _Tumblr_. He frowned at the misspelling of it.  
"Pathetic." He muttered but clicked the link anyway. 5 minutes later he came across comments talking about 'What does a fox say?' he frowned again.  
_When John came back…_  
"Sherlock, I'm home!" John Watson raised an eyebrow as he saw Sherlock curled on the couch using his laptop.  
"John?"  
"Yes, Sherlock?"  
"What _does_ the fox say?"

**Lean on Me – Bill Withers  
Sherlock, John, an Alley Way.**

Sherlock groaned painfully and opened his eyes, his vision cleared and he saw a concerned John Watson leaning over him. He managed to make out little of what he was saying  
"'Herlock? Need… still… Stabbed… you OK?"  
"J'hn?" Sherlock slurred  
"It's me Sherlock, I need you to get up, can you so that?" Sherlock nodded slowly "Good, I'll help you." John stooped over and helped him up. Sherlock groaned as pain ripped through his head  
"Ah…" he whispered  
"I know it hurts Sherlock. We're gonna get out of this OK? Just lean onto me." Sherlock shook his head stubbornly  
"For God sake Sherlock, swallow your damn pride and lean on me!" John chided and Sherlock finally decided he'd listen. He leaned heavily and they left the alley…

**Hangover – Taio Cruz  
Drunk! Lock, John, Baker Street**

"I told you that you shouldn't have had that bet!" John exclaimed and unlocked the door to 221B. Sherlock and Anderson had a bet on who could drink the most, Sherlock had won by a mile but he ended up drink 3 Vodka bottles, 2 glasses of Cider, a whole bottle of wine and a cup of beer. He danced around drunk for an hour before John dragged him out of the party and took him home. Sherlock leaned on the bannister drunkenly  
"Come here…" John muttered and grabbed the Detective's sleeve and dumped him on the couch "You are going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow…" he sighed  
"I wov…" Sherlock muttered but John didn't catch anything  
"I'm sorry Sherlock?"  
"I wuv you Jawn." Sherlock repeated and John forced down a laugh  
"I love you to Sherlock, go to sleep."  
"Jawn, could you come here?" John leaned over the half-asleep Sherlock  
"What do you want now?" Sherlock grabbed John into a bear hug close to his chest  
"Sherlock! Let go!" the ex-army Doctor squealed  
"No." after 5 minutes John gave up. He got comfortable and then slept beside Sherlock on the couch. This will be hard to explain tomorrow…

**Trouble Maker – Olly Murs  
Teen! Lock**

John Watson collected his book for his last lesson from his locker quickly, he had been late for his last lesson and if he was late for this he'd get a detention. He strode past a window and then paused as he saw someone sitting on a bench outside. He had curly hair and black clothes. John realised it was the school 'badass' as they put it. He shivered and then walked up to the teen  
"Uh… Hello?" John said hesitantly and the curly haired boy looked at him. My God he was _gorgeous_. John refrained from blushing  
"Can I help you?" said the boy, John melted at the voice. It was so full of texture.  
"Aren't you going to class?"  
"Don't feel like it today. What's your name?" John got lost in the teen's eyes before snapping out of his trance  
"Oh, I'm John. John Watson."

**Oogie Boogie's Song – Rodrigo y Gabriela  
John, Sherlock**

"John? John!" Sherlock sprinted down the streets of London screaming his partner's name. His heart was hammering against his ribs and thundering in his ears  
"Where are you?!" Sherlock had got a call from John, who was begging for help and immediately flew out of the flat and looked for his friend. It was dark and it was not helping his search in any way  
"JOHN?!" he turned down an alley and froze. He saw John talking to a stranger. He was tied up and bleeding  
"What are you going to do?" he heard John growl and the stranger cackled  
"I'm going to do the best I can."


	4. Sherlock Shuffle 2

**Wings – Little Mix  
Angel!Lock **

John Watson groaned awake as a loud thumping filled his ears followed by a whimper. Something was wrong. In a flash he was on his feet and grabbing his gun from the nearby draw. The sounds were coming from Sherlock's room. He sprinted up and knocked heavily on Sherlock's door

"Sherlock? Sherlock!" he said urgently

"Go away!" came the loud reply

"It's John, Sherlock. Please let me in." there was silence for a while "Please Sherlock, if there's something wrong then maybe I can help." He heard the door unlock "Thank you." he twisted the knob and pushed the door gently and gasped at what he saw inside.  
Sherlock was kneeling on the floor, his chest was bare and on his back was the most elegant and magnificent pair of wings John had ever seen

"Sherlock? You have…- have" John whimpered and the detective looked up shamefully  
"Yes John, I have wings."

"But h-how?" Sherlock sighed

"I-...I'm a fallen angel…"

**Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol  
JohnLock**

"Sherlock! Where are we going?!" John Watson shouted as he hauled a heavy basket up a hill. Sherlock Holmes was already at the top staring at him with an amused expression.

"You'll see… When you get up here."

After about 5 minutes of cursing, John finally made it to the top. He dumped all of his bags and sighed.

"Now, what on Earth did you want me to see?!" John growled to Sherlock

"Turn Around you idiot." John did so and gasped

"It's beautiful." He breathed at the magnificent view of the countryside before him. For a moment he just forgot about the world and looked at the sight, he couldn't even break his eyes away from it. There was a tug on his sleeve and Sherlock dragged him to the grass. They both lay there for a while

"Worth waking up at 5 in the morning?" Sherlock mused and leaned over John. The doctor chuckled, leaned up and kissed Sherlock tenderly on the lips

"Worth it." He smiled and pulled his lover into a tight hug. For the rest of the morning, they spent it wrapped in each other's arms and gazing to the sky.

**I Got a Girl – Lou Bega  
John Watson, Sherlock Holmes**

John Watson slammed the door of the flat closed and fell into his armchair with a loud sigh causing Sherlock to tut in disapproval

"Lost another girlfriend?" Sherlock inquired and John scowled and got his laptop

"Yes." Sherlock chuckled "What's so damn funny?"

"How hopeless you are at keeping a girlfriend."

"Shut up Sherlock, you've never even had a girlfriend."

"That is true but I bet I could keep one longer than you."

"You know what? Just shut up."

**All Rise – Blue  
Court! Lock**

"All Rise as the Jury enters" a man said and the audience stood up. The Jury entered

"Be seated." He said and looked at the folders before him with thin-rimmed spectacles. He cleared his throat "We are here today to discuss the attempted murder of John Hamish Watson." He inspected the folders again. "Please bring the accused to the stand." A man stood tall as he was lead to where he was to stand "Your Occupation and Name if you please?" the Accused smirked

"I'm a consulting Detective, and the name is Sherlock Holmes." He winked "You'd better remember it."

**Remains of the Day – Corpses Bride  
John Watson**

I slowly wrote my letter to anyone who were to come across it. I dropped the pencil I was holding and then walked to my room. I opened a box labelled: Sherlock. I found his Skull, Violin, Various Scientific Equipment, and His Coat until I found what I was looking for. His treasured scarf. I held it close and sat on my bed before opening the draw and taking out my gun. I gripped Sherlock's scarf tight and held the gun up to my temple, tears streaming down my face. _Just wait Sherlock, I'll see you soon_. I clenched my jaw tightly and closed my eyes

"We all end up as Remains of the Day. But I'm tired of waiting."

I pulled the trigger.

**Accidentally In Love – Maroon 5  
JohnLock**

I bumped into a tall figure that tumbled backwards. My eyes widened and I was immediately by his side

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed and helped him to his feet

"No, No. I should have looked where I was going." Replied the man in a deep, baritone voice. We both made eye contact and both froze. I got lost in the man's dark eyes. He had dark curly hair and sharp cheekbones. My God he was so _sexy_. The man coughed

"Holmes."

"I'm sorry?" I stammered

"My name... My name is Sherlock Holmes."

"Nice to meet you Mr Holmes"

"Sherlock, please." I felt butterflies in my stomach. UI could listen to that voice all day. Could it be? God no. _Love?_. I saw the taller man blush as our skin brushed against each other.

I knew it was wrong. I was already married to a woman called Mary. But there was something about this man that I would _anything_ for.

**Sherlock Holmes – Nightcore  
John Watson, Sherlock**

Sherlock Holmes burst into the flat and the door slammed into the wall causing John to jump and spill some of his tea.

"Come, John we have a criminal to apprehend!" Sherlock exclaimed and dragged the ex-army Doctor to his feet.

"Whoa, hey Sherlock!" John exclaimed "Let me just get my bloody coat!" Sherlock stopped dragging John but still eagerly bounced on his feet, eager to leave. When John had finally accomplished taking off his coat Sherlock dragged him out of the house.

"Come along John! The chase is on!"

**Black Betty – Ram Jam  
Zombie! Lock**

John Watson and Sherlock Holmes stood back to back as walkers surrounded them. Sherlock's coat was ripped and tattered and his scarf was long gone, his body was covered in blood and his hair was a mess. John's coat was ripped at the sleeves was also covered in blood and he reloaded his gun as the zombies came closer

"They've got us surrounded Sherlock!" he hissed but the detective smirked smugly before saying

"Those poor bastards."

**I've Been Lucky – Effiel 65  
John Watson**

John Watson was being held at gun point. His clothes were tattered and he was drenched in blood. The man hissed in his ears

"Why aren't you scared?"

"You aren't scary." John spat back

"Why do you not fear death?"

"Because I was lucky in my life. I was shot In Afghanistan I was sent to London and I met the most remarkable man on Earth. I've lived my life well. What more is there to ask?" the man snarled in distaste

"I've had enough. Any last words _John_" John Watson chuckled  
"Just the 3. YOU. REPEL. ME."

**Savin' Me – NickelBack  
Sherlock Holmes**

"Goodbye John." I said and opened my arms and leaned forward. I flapped my limbs uselessly and time seemed to slow down. I closed my eyes as the wind rushed in my ears. Tears escaped my eyes

_"Afghanistan of Iraq?"…_

"You had a row with a machine?"  
"Sort of. It sat there and I shouted abuse at it."…

"What's it like to live with him? Hellish I imagine."  
"Oh I'm never bored."…

"What are we doing here? Here to see the Queen?"  
"Oh, apparently yes!"...

"I don't have friends. I've just got one."…

"Goodbye John."

I hit the ground.


	5. The Reichenbach Poem

It's been awhile since you fell down to Earth from the sky

My, how our time together had gone by

First you were here and then you're not

And now you're in a Coffin, left to rot

I still remember that day you ended our final call

The day I wasn't able to break your fall

I didn't believe that any of it was real

But as I approached, there was no pulse to feel

I just want to say, you were never a lie

So I stubbornly refuse to say goodbye

I am all alone now, and I owe you so much

Look at me now; I'm back on a crutch

I want you back; I don't care what you said

So I'm begging you Sherlock, Please, don't be Dead.


	6. An Apple a Day Keeps John Watson Away

John frowned at the empty fruit bowl he could have sworn he bought a bunch of apples yesterday. He shrugged and thought nothing more of it. He saw an apple core on the floor and his frowned deepened.

"Sherlock?" he shouted he waited for a few minutes until his call was answered

"What?"

"Have you eaten any of the apples?"

"No, I never eat during a case, digestion slows me down."

"Well how come all the apples have gone?"

"They're just apples John; it's not the end of the world."

"I guess…" John went to make a cup of tea. He opened the fridge door, gasped, and then slammed it shut

"SHERLOCK! Why in bloody hell is there a severed head in the Fridge?!"

"It's an experiment." John harrumphed into the living room and fixed his flatmate with a glare

"But it was in. The. Fridge. Sherlock!" he paused "You're not even listening to me are you?"

"Yes I am.

"What did I just say?" Sherlock hesitated

"Not a clue…" John sighed and opened the door to leave the flat

"Where are you going?" Sherlock whined

"I need fresh air and we've run out of Milk and Apples." He slammed the door and nearly bumped into a Miss Hudson

"Oh! Sorry love. I was just coming to see you. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah fine. Dandy in fact." Miss Hudson smiled ad entered their flat

"Oh, Miss Hudson?"

"Yes?"

Whatever you do. Don't. Open. The. Fridge." Before Miss Hudson could say anything John was gone. He left the building and heard a shriek from the apartment. He sighed

"I told you…" he muttered.

When John got home he had opened the fridge and nearly shrieked again but instead gagged as he remembered the head. He put the milk as far away from the body part and then closed the fridge. He filled the bowl with the newly bought fruit and went straight to bed, ignoring Sherlock's drabbles.

The next morning John noticed 3 apples cores dotted around the stairs his eyebrows furrowed, he heard a munching sound and went down the stairs, he continued to find apple cores. He pushed open Sherlock's door and saw Sherlock eating an apple and surrounded by at least 3 apples cores.

"I knew you were eating those apples! If you liked them so much you could have at least said! Why are you even eating so much anyway?"

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away." Sherlock said with his mouth full of fruit

"Yes, but not this doctor." John muttered under his breath "What else have you eaten?"

"Just the apples."

"Well, at least you're eating I guess." John's shoulders slumped in defeat and he walked out the room. Sherlock smiled and dropped the apple he was eating he chuckled to himself

"Heh, Heh. It worked…"


	7. A Quiet Day at 221B Baker Street

John Watson sighed as he read the paper, it was a very quiet day at 221B Baker Street

"We're in the news again." He said and Sherlock Holmes looked up from his microscope. John turned the paper around so Sherlock could see the picture of him and John.

"At least they got my _good_ side…" Sherlock muttered before looking back at his experiment.

"You have a good side?" John snorted

"Yes." John laughed

"Course you do… " he looked back to his paper. Once he finished he folded it and opened his laptop to start his Daily Blog. John sighed and began typing; he heard Sherlock get up from his chair and walk around the room but ignored it.

"Sherlock, have you had your breakfast?"

"Not hungry."

"OK." John got up from his chair –with his laptop still in hand and eyes on the screen- and walked towards the kitchen. He bumped into –what he imagined was Sherlock- and apologised without looking up from the screen.

"John." He looked left and saw Sherlock's face -which was very close to his own- looming over him. John squealed and fell backwards, accidently taking Sherlock with him. His flatmate landed on top of him.

"Sherlock!" John shrieked and struggled underneath. He heard his laptop crash onto the floor.

"Boy's I'm ju-" Miss Hudson walked in and they both stopped struggling and looked at the doorway. She saw Sherlock and John's position

"I'll leave you two alone." She turned and left the room. The moment the door clicked shut Sherlock rolled off John and stood up straight. Both men were blushing furiously.

"I… Uh… T-Tea?" John said his voice was small and high pitched as he struggled to get words out.

"That would be nice." Sherlock straightened his clothes and coughed uncomfortably when his phone got a text he practically leaped to it. John went into the kitchen and made some tea and Sherlock read the text

_'Smooth move, Brother ~MH_

Sherlock scowled at the text and placed his phone down. John took a deep breath and walked into the living room with 2 cups of tea. Sherlock took the offered cup and drank it slowly. John sat opposite the detective and sipped his drink slowly. They avoided eye contact and quietly swallowed their tea.

John finally looked up, as did Sherlock. Their eyes met and they both burst into a hysterical fit of laughter that could have shaken the whole flat down...


	8. After the Fall

?'s POV...

It's been exactly 2 years since he fell. Fell down from the sky and onto the rocks of oblivion. 2 Miserable _Years_ since that bastard died.

I walked through the quiet streets of London and held my backpack tight, I turn a corner and stare at a clean brick wall. I pull my hoodie further over my head. The wind is strong tonight and it whips at my hair. But that doesn't affect me one bit.

I let my bag drop off my shoulders and I open it; then retrieve a yellow canister from inside, and then I get to work.

Each spray from the can is like releasing my anger, I make it like an art form. I swirl letters out of the paint and allow my feelings to flow through me. It takes 10 minutes for me to finish, nobody should be worried yet.

I gaze at my finished work with pride, I nod at it with satisfaction and then leave. I've finished what I've thought for the past 2 years. It has kept me going, it's just 5 words that change someone, and they are:

**I Believe In Sherlock Holmes**


End file.
